


Eyes Forward

by wood_originals



Series: Safe House [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals
Summary: Tara, Jax and Juice find themselves in a safe house for some reason or another. Tara tops Jax, and Juice is allowed to watch if he can keep quiet.
Relationships: Tara Knowles/Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Juice Ortiz/Jax Teller
Series: Safe House [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855558
Kudos: 10





	Eyes Forward

Time moved differently at the safe house. Cut off from the world, the three of them turned towards each other. Juice often felt like a satellite bumping around the edges of Jax and Tara’s orbit, but he was happy enough to be there, to be included.

When he woke up that morning, he saw the two of them through their open bedroom door. Jax was saying something soft against Tara’s ear, and she laughed and said, “You know the rules, baby.”

Juice turned onto his side, curious to observe them from the couch. Jax stepped out of view, coming back after a moment without his cut on. Tara cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. When she pulled back from the kiss, Jax knelt down in front of her, back to the open door.

With Jax on his knees, Tara looked past him, straight at Juice. Juice went red and tried to look away, but there was nothing to look at, just them, framed perfectly in the doorway. Tara just laughed and said in a stage whisper to Jax, “I think we have an audience.”

Jax jerked his head around to look at Juice, but before he could even glare at him, Tara had a handful of his hair and she yanked, hard, forcing him to face her again. Juice shot up, standing frozen in front of the couch, ready for Jax’s reaction. But Jax didn’t move, didn’t swear, just sat still and quiet for Tara.

Tara leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Thank you, baby. Eyes forward.” She started to run her fingers through his hair, brushing through the blond locks. Her eyes went back up to Juice and she smiled, “It might be better if you were in a spot Jax could see you. That is, if you want to watch?”

Juice jumped up, coming over to the doorway, hovering just outside the perimeter of the room. He watched Jax for a minute before asking, “Watch… what, exactly?”

“Us,” Tara said, shrugging a little. She walked around Jax, leaning over and pulling his hair back carefully. She arranged his hair into a ponytail, pulling a hair tie off her wrist and tying it up. She stood back up and turned to face Juice. “You have to stay quiet, though, or I’ll send you back out to the couch.”

“I can be quiet,” Juice said, half nervous and half excited, which was a state he found himself in more and more often since coming up to the safe house. “Where do you want me?”

Tara pointed towards a sturdy old arm chair in the corner of the room, shoved between the bedside table and the wall. “There would be good. But again, quiet. And don’t make a mess if you touch yourself, this isn’t really about you.”

“Got it,” Juice said. He edged his way into the room, giving Tara and Jax as much distance as he could as he walked around them and sat in the chair, pulling one leg up underneath him.

Jax’s eyes were glued forward, his cheeks a little pink. Tara walked around him, standing with her back to Juice, and Jax’s head tilted back slightly, eyes meeting hers. They stayed there for a minute before Jax glanced over at Juice, eyes dark. Tara’s hand came down against Jax’s cheek, so hard, so fast, the sound of skin against skin a crack that seemed to cut through the silence in the room.

Juice’s fingers dug into the arms of the chair, and he held his breath.

“Eyes forward,” Tara said to him, reaching out to grab his chin, move his face back to hers. “I won’t say it a third time, baby.”

“Yes,” Jax said. He forced the word out through his teeth. Juice finally let out his breath. His eyes drifted down over Jax. He was kneeling down in front of her, back straight, hands in fists against his thighs. He could see the outline of him in his jeans, he was hard.

Tara sat down at the end of the bed, admiring him for a minute. When she spoke again it was directed at Juice, though she didn’t turn to him. “He looks so pretty like this, doesn’t he? Kneeling. Obedient.”

Juice was glad she had already instructed him to stay quiet, because he wouldn’t have known what to say to that anyway. She flashed a smile over her shoulder at him before turning back to Jax.

“Take off your shirt,” she said to him. Jax’s mouth pressed into a thin slit and Tara added, “Now.”

Jax’s fingers moved up to the bottom of his white t-shirt, pulling it up off over his head. He held the fabric in his hands, and Juice could see the muscles in his torso tensing with his breaths, shoulders taut.

Tara leaned over and held out her hand, and Jax gave her his shirt easily. She held it in her lap and sat back on the bed. “Take off your belt. Slowly. You can look down if you need to, but don’t look at Juice.”

Juice felt his face heat up, but neither of them looked his way. He watched as Jax slowly unbuckled his belt, glancing down to pull it from the belt loops. He folded it over once before offering it up to Tara, his eyes back on her.

She put the shirt aside and took his belt, standing back up. She walked around him. Jax’s eyes started to follow her, but when she stepped outside of his peripheral vision, he went back to staring straight ahead.

“Pretty,” Tara said again, holding the belt, dragging the leather across his skin absently as she walked around him. She stopped behind him, holding his belt against his back. “Little waist, soft skin, pink lips. Aren’t you pretty?”

Jax’s face went red, and Juice could feel his own cheeks burning for him, but Jax stayed quiet.

Tara stepped back from him and said sharply, “Stand up.” Jax stood up immediately, hands at his sides, though they were still closed in fists. “So, you can hear me. You just decided to ignore me.”

Juice was hard, and uncomfortable, and his leg was starting to fall asleep underneath him, but he didn’t dare move. His eyes were locked on Jax.

After a pause, Tara spoke again. “You wanted this, baby. You came to me. You wanted me to make you feel good, but you won’t let me. Because you’re scared about what Juice is going to think of you.”

Jax’s jaw tightened, and his eyes dropped to the floor. Tara walked around to face him again, putting his belt down on the bed. She sat down in front of him. “Take the rest of your clothes off.”

“Yes,” Jax spoke again finally. The word sounded choked, forced. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, putting them neatly aside. Next, he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down and stepping out of them, folding them haphazardly before putting them with his shoes. He paused before he pushed down his underwear, the movement quick, and he picked the fabric up and put it with the rest of his clothes.

When he stood back up, he was naked. Blush ran down his neck and across his chest, and his cock was hard against his stomach. He looked back up at Tara intently.

Tara turned to Juice as soon as she held Jax’s attention. “Baby. I want you to speak now. I want you to tell me what you see.”

Juice’s jaw fell open. He glanced back and forth between Tara and Jax, before settling back on Tara’s piercing stare. He closed his mouth and opened it again, but no sound came out.

“There’s no wrong answer,” Tara said, her voice softer this time. “I just want Jax to know what you see, what you think of him. Right now, looking at him.”

“I see… I see Jax,” Juice said, feeling a little stupid. “And he’s looking at you like… like you hung the moon for him. He clearly loves you. And he’s… kind of gorgeous.” Juice laughed awkwardly but Tara just smiled, silently encouraging him. “You know, in that traditionally handsome, carved from marble kind of way. He looks good. Strong. Um, hard. Gorgeous.”

“Does he look pretty?” Tara asked, her voice all innocence.

Juice considered this for a moment. He looked over Jax, taking note of all the things Tara mentioned earlier. His soft, pale skin pulled tight over muscles. His lips were pink, but not quite like a girl’s, thinner and chapped. His waist, though; he hadn’t realized how small it was. He always wore layers at the club, and never anything tight. He kind of wanted to put his hands around him, see how close he could get to wrapping all the way around.

“Juice, baby?” Tara caught his attention, and he turned back to her. “What do you think?”

“Yeah. I think he looks pretty,” he said honestly. “Not _just_ pretty, but… that’s one of the words I could use, yeah.”

“Do you think he looks weak?” Tara asked.

Jax breathed in sharply, like the air in the room was getting thin, and his whole body tensed. His eyes snapped over to Juice for just a second, before flickering back over to the spot on the headboard.

Juice grabbed onto the arms of the chair, moving to stand up, but Tara arched her eyebrows at him and he stilled, settling back into his seat. He remembered her words at the start: this wasn’t about him. He said, “No, that’s my VP. He’s not weak, he doesn’t look weak. No.” His final word was firm, solid. A fact.

No.

Tara turned back to Jax. Juice wished he could see the expression on her face. She looked him dead in the eyes and said, “You know what I see when I look at him? I see a man who is strong and capable, who doesn’t have to carry everything all of the time. Even if he thinks he does. I see a man who deserves to let the world down off his shoulders for a little while, no matter who might be in the room at the time.”

For the first time since Juice entered the room, Jax’s hands relaxed at his sides, hanging loosely instead of clenched into fists. He seemed to settle in his skin, shoulders relaxing. He blinked slowly and licked his lips, watching Tara.

“Kneel,” she said softly, and the word was barely out of her lips before he was kneeling for her. “Lean back for me and wrap your hand around yourself.”

Juice was in awe. Jax followed her instructions intuitively, like they were his own thoughts instead of her words. He leaned back on one hand, spreading his legs slightly and wrapping his hand around his cock. He bit down on his bottom lip and let his hand settle there, waiting for her.

On the chair, Juice mirrored his movements, biting down on his own lip and touching himself through his jeans. He knew he was probably going to end up coming in his jeans, and he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

“Tell me what I want to hear,” Tara said. “Stroke yourself, and tell me.”

Jax gasped, and then moaned, breathlessly. His eyes blinked, eyelids heavy, but he kept his gaze on Tara, stroking himself slowly. “I’m… pretty.”

“Yes, you are. And?” Tara said, smiling. She leaned forward, touching his face, tracing over his cheeks and along his jaw.

“Yours,” Jax replied, his voice scratchy, and then keened softly. “I’m yours.”

Juice twisted in the chair, muffling a moan against his shoulder, his arm, already close to the edge, just from touching himself through his jeans. Just from watching them. His body was cramped and his leg was asleep underneath him, but it didn’t matter. He was balancing on the edge.

“Mine.” Tara’s voice was sweet, confident. “Show me you mean it.”

Jax started to stroke himself faster now, and when he started to come for her, he pulled his hand away, leaning back on both hands, coming in streaks against his stomach with a choked moan. His eyes finally closed as his body shook through his orgasm, cock twitching, stomach muscles clenching.

Juice couldn’t even glance at Tara before he was following suite, burrowing his face against himself and the back of the chair, trying to hide his noises as he rubbed at himself through his jeans and came in his boxers. He was panting when he opened his eyes and found both Jax and Tara looking back at him. He flushed.

“Not so good at quiet, are you?” Tara said teasingly, and Juice gaped at her like a fish. She laughed and shook her head. “It’s okay, we’re pretty much finished. And I could tell you tried. But maybe you should head out to the couch anyway.”

Juice pushed himself up, shaking out his dead leg a little before walking bowlegged back out of the room to his couch, falling onto his back, still breathing heavy. He glanced over and saw Tara kneeling down in front of Jax, kissing him. His arms came up to hold her close.

Juice blinked sleepily, his eyes arguing with him as he forced them back open. He saw Tara carefully taking the elastic out of Jax’s hair, running her fingers through it and scratching at his scalp. He melted against her slightly, settling on the floor more than kneeling, and she laughed softly.

“Up. Bed,” she said to him, and Juice watched absently through sleep-heavy eyes as Tara helped Jax to his feet, guiding him to the bed. The two of them stretched out on top of the covers, Jax naked and Tara clothed, with him curled up against her side. She continued to brush through his hair.

Juice’s eyes refused to cooperate any longer and darkness welcomed him. As he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he could hear Tara’s soft words to Jax, talking him to sleep, and he pretended they were for him, too.


End file.
